


Hold my Hand

by EmmeTheFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Germany (Hetalia), Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Mentioned North Italy (Hetalia), Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Minor Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Teen Romance, hand holding, i still don't quite get tagging lol, just awkward teens and hand holding, no beta we die like men, that's kinda the whole plot actualy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: "Can...can I hold your hand?""What?" Alfred asked glancing up from the study guide. Ivan had mumbled that so quietly Al hardly heard it.Grabbing the book Ivan held it up hopping Alfred didn't see the red creeping up his face, "I...never mind! What was the next problem again?"___________________Or two awkward teens who just really want to hold each other's hands.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Russia & Ukraine (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some more Rusame fluff and I ended up writing this. I would legit die for fluff.

"Can...can I hold your hand?"

"What?" Alfred asked glancing up from the study guide. Ivan had mumbled that so quietly Al hardly heard it.

Grabbing the book Ivan held it up hopping Alfred didn't see the red creeping up his face, "I...never mind! What was the next problem again?" 

"Uh, I...something to do with France and England's sexual tension and conquering...somthing..." 

Ivan couldn't help a snort that he let out. "France and England's sexual tension? Plus aren't we on English?"

"Oh-oh yeah..." Alfred recalled. "Wait a minute, you can't tell me that if those countries were people that there wouldn't be some sort of hate fucking there at least."

Ivan couldn't help doubling over in laugher at that. "Sure Fedya, sure."

It didn't take long before the studying shifted to joking and talking. Neither quite brave enough to acknowledge what the Russian boy had said earlier, and before they knew it Ivan had to go home.

As soon as he left Alfred run up to his brother's room.

"Matt! Mattie! Help! I can't believe I just threw away my chance like that!" Alfred yelled throwing open Matthew's door. 

Matthew jumped from the sudden intrusion, nearly dropping his phone on his face. "What the hell Al? What's wrong?"

"Ivan straight up asked me to hold his hand and I, the moron I am freaked out and acted like I didn't hear him! Which, I guess wasn't totally a lie because he said it so quietly that I barely knew what he said, but still!" 

Matt gave him an unimpressed look, "and how do you want me to help? You're the one who started crushing on their best friend in middle school."

"We're supposed to be brothers! You're supposed to help me when I'm freaking out!" The love stricken teen pleaded.

"Oh my god," Matthew groaned, "You like him, and this should be sufficient evidence he likes you back. Literally everyone has only been telling you this for years."

"But-but what if his hand was just cold! Or I miss heard him, or-"

"Get out of my room and bother someone else with your romance problems. Frances or Kiku or Feli, just someone that isn't me!"

Alfred jumped on Matt's bed squashing him. "Buttttt Maaattttttttiiiieeee!"

"FUCKING--GET OFF OFF ME! KUMA KELP!"

Matthew thought that would help, but it just got him a huge polar bear like dog squishing him too.

__________________

"So that's what happened." Alfred said, recounting the events of the previous night.

"Oh my god," Gilbert and Frances sighed in unison.

"That's what I said," Matthew said with a look screaming just how done he was.

"Mon ame, please put two and two together," Frances pleaded lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, dudes. I've already had this conversation with Matt. What I want to know is what to do." 

"It isn't hard to tell someone how you feel. This should really be obvious, man..." Gilbert said.

"Antonio literally asked me out for you..." Matthew sighed barely loud enough for the albino to hear.

"What should be obvious?" Ivan asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere scaring the the four boys half to death.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Alfred yelped, a light blush covering his face.

"Ah, alright."

They sat in a slightly awkward silence as they finished their lunches hardly trading any words between each other. It was killing pretty much everyone at the table.

As soon as Frances finished his food he excused himself from the table along with Gilbert and Matthew.

"So..." Alfred started hopping to alleviate the silence.

"Da?" Ivan replied, hoping for the same thing as Alfred.

"Uh...how was class?"

"It went well."

"Good, that's...good."

The bell rung calling the students back to class, effectively ending their awkward conversation. The only real problem was that all the rest of their classes were together.

Luckily for both boys they only really had to interact for a minute or so as they walked between classes, but then their their luck ran out.

The final bell rang and Alfred was eager to get home and wallow in his misery, but then the teacher spoke.

"Sit back down, I have something to tell you before I let you go home."

And thus a collective groan rang out from the classroom.

"I expect you to work in pairs-" whispers were being exchanged everyone was trying to get in pairs with their friends. "Class quite down!" Once she was satisfied she continued, "Now, I've randomly assigned each of you a partner- yes, yes, I know you don't like that but tough. Now, Ludwig, you're with..."

Alfred wasn't really paying attention to who was paired up with who until he heard his name and Ivan's. Welp, right back to freak-out-vill.

Ivan caught Alfred out in the hallway. "So, when do you want to to work on our project?"

"Um, anytime would be good. Well, not next Tuesday but yeah."

"I can't today, you could come over tomorrow, da? My sister's will be out."

"Ah, yeah, Saturday'll be good. Gotta go! See ya, man!"

"...See you tomorrow Al..."

__________________

"Katyusha! I've messed up! I've ruined me and Alfred's friendship! what do I do?" Ivan sobbed out as soon as he got home, running up to his older sister.

Katyusha pulled Ivan into a hug, "What happened little brother?"

And so Ivan started explaining. He told her that he had asked if he could hold Alfred's hand when they had been studying, and how he thought Alfred hadn't heard him. He had intended to just pretend nothing happened but then Alfred was so nervous the next day he had to have heard what he said! And now they had to do a group project together. How the hell were they going to do that when they couldn't even hold a conversation.

"Oh, Ivan...it'll be okay. As long as you two have known each other I highly doubt anything has been ruined. The next time you see him just have a talk with him."

Ivan nodded, still in his sister's embrace. He just wasn't sure. Alfred had seemed really uncomfortable and damn it, what was he supposed to do?

________________

"So Al, we're gonna talk this out. You tell him how you feel, apologize for being a nervous ass yesterday and try not to ruin the friendship you've had since middle school." Alfred was driving past a little filling station by the park. He was getting pretty close to Ivan's. It wasn't long after his little pep talk that he pulled into Ivan's driveway.

"Get out of the car stupid. If you won't do this for you and Ivan do it for your grades..." Slowly he opened the door and stepped out. "Good boy, now just get to the door without tucking you're tail and running," He took a deep breath, "Okay," Alfred said, "you're at the door just knock, or ring the doorbell or somthin'," He gave the door another uneasy look like it would bite him should he come any closer. "Damn it Al, you're better than this. You two just need to talk and-"

"H-hello Alfred,"Ivan said, opening the door, causing Alfred to let out a strangled squealing noise. "Ah, well you've been standing here for awhile..."

"Oh god I have? I-I mean..." Alfred chattered out mortified. 

"Da...would you like to come in?"

"Uh sure. Yes I mean."

"Good..." Ivan said, leting Alfred in.

"Yeah, good..." 

"We need to talk!" The two boy said in unison followed by a pregnant pause.

"I-Yes I think that would be good..." Ivan murmured, leading them to the couch.

"So um uhh," Alfred him-hawed.

"I apologize for what I said. You...I would be happy if we could remain friends," Ivan

"No, no, it's fine!" Alfred yelped, "I-sorry for freaking out! I really, I-oh fuck...I guess what I'm trying to say is um...would you hold my hand?" Alfred squeaked, holding his his hand out with his eyes squeezed shut. His face was red and his stomach was doing fips. If he has misunderstood this whole thing he was certain he'd have to change his name and move countries. He couldn't live with the embarrassment.

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. He just stared in shock for a moment before he realized Alfred had started trembling. Slowly Ivan reached his hand toward Alfred's and placed it in his, giving it a squeeze.

Feeling Ivan's hand in his Alfred opened his eyes. "Ivan...I-I really like you."

Ivan smiled at the teary eyed American, "I really like you too, Fedya." 

Grinning, Alfred tackled Ivan in a hug. The two held each other in a tight embrace. In that moment they were both ecstatic. The love struck teens couldn't help the smiles that spread across their faces and the giggles that left they're lips.

They didn't quite know how long they had been like that before Alfred spoke, "Is it weird to say I like the way our hands fit together?"

Ivan laughed "Maybe, but I like it too."


End file.
